Emily Price
Emily Price (born 1958) is minor character in the IT Files series. A member of Interpol, Emily is based out of New York and is the section chief for the branch. Emily has been married twice, once to the father of Ava Price, both who left her due to her work schedule. Before ending up in New York Emily worked in Las Vegas as a police officer. Biography Emily was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her father worked with the Nevada Highway Patrol and was absent for most of her childhood until he retired. Emily's mother worked for the city of Las Vegas as a receptionist and secretary at various city agencies. She was the oldest of her siblings and had to often take care of them while her parents worked. In high school, her siblings were old enough to take care of themselves with little supervision, which allowed Emily to start doing more activities suitable for a girl her age. She ran with the popular crowd through her most of her high school days and was consider sort of a queen bee. Emily, however, was not a very good student, often relying on her looks to get by in life situations. She was barely able to graduate when the time came and only did so with the mercy of her teachers. Life after high school initially proved hard for Emily, as her friends had all moved on, leaving her alone and working as both a waitress and a babysitter. Eventually, her parents convinced her to join the Las Vegas Police Department. Having really no other choice besides the army, Emily signed up. While at the police academy Emily found it easier and more enjoyable than school. To her surprise, she even excelled at it. Also while in the academy Emily befriended Hollis Sheridon, the two becoming partners after graduating and then eventually best friends. Emily and Hollis worked the streets as beat cops together and then in several specialty units. During her time with the LVPD, Emily married a fellow cop and eventually gave birth to Ava Price. That marriage did not last as Emily was really career focused. Emily was left a single mother, with Hollis and her family stepping in to help raise Ava, Hollis despite now serving with a different unit. Emily became a field training officer, where she met and trained Wilma Seeger. Interpol recruited and hired Emily after her name was entered by her LVPD captain as a possible agent. As an Interpol agent Emily worked in several units and departments, making a friend in Slaine Labrie the two serving as partners for a time. During this period Emily also remarried, however, this relationship ended less than a year later, again due to Emily's work habits. Eventually, Emily was given command of her own field house in New York. All was good in until Ava became an agent herself. Despite Emily not wanting it to happen, Ava ended was assigned to work under her, her daughter's determination reflecting her own. Personal Information * Current Age: 51 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 35B * Hypnosis Rating: 0 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Smokes Cigarettes Personal Items * USP Compact Tactical, Primary Sidearm * Virginia Slim Cigarettes Relationships Family * Ava Price, Daughter and Co-Worker Co-Workers * Daniel O'Toole * Ezekiel Brown Friends * Slaine Labrie * Wilma Seeger * Theresa Towers * Hollis Sheridon, Best Friend Appearances * None Trivia * Emily is based on actress Marg Helgenberger, who was frozen in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Interpol